


Keep Her Safe (Nyx Ulric x Reader)

by inconsistencys



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Pain.png, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconsistencys/pseuds/inconsistencys
Summary: You are pushed from the flames of your ruined village to the elite ranks of the Kingsglaive, forced to move past your anguish for the good of a kingdom you had only heard of in children's stories. A kindhearted, gentle soul, however, you do your best to give back to the royals to whom you owe your life. It is through your service that you meet Nyx Ulric, a jaded man with heroism to spare, and you are determined to break his walls. He, in turn, is determined to ask you on one-just one-date.





	Keep Her Safe (Nyx Ulric x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! i'm really excited for this fic, so please leave me feedback as i continue to post updates. i love to hear what y'all have to say, and i'll take any chance i get to improve. 
> 
> anyway. this is from a request i got awhile ago on my tumblr blog, asking for Nyx meeting a soft and gentle girl and doing everything he can to score a date and her interest. this means that the reader is going to be a more fragile, careful character. of course, this is only the prologue, and you don't get much of a glimpse as to the reader's character yet, but you will. i promise. enjoy!

_The world was ablaze._

_Fire rained from the skies, nesting on the latticed roofs of village buildings. Houses – **homes** – were burning to the ground, leaving crackling piles of ruined wood in their wake. Lifelong friends lay dead in the streets, eyes cold as they joined the stars. You reached for them, fingertips resting on their eyelids for a moment before easing them to a close. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. It wasn’t **fair**. _

_“Y/N,” a familiar hand rested on your shoulder, calloused but gentle, as your father called to you, “We have to keep moving.”_

_You nodded reluctantly, letting your fingers trail across your companion’s cheeks before leaving her on the asphalt. Weeds poked through the cracks around her, reaching for her body as if preparing to return her to the earth themselves. It was almost beautiful – almost worth the wounds peppering her chest. You thought that maybe, **maybe** she would have been okay with leaving the world behind if she knew that the faux flowers would be waiting to take her home._

_She always loved dandelions, after all._

_You wanted to lie with her, to weave your fingers through the hair she often fussed over. You wanted to say something funny. You wanted to hear her laugh, but her lips were caught in a haunting half-smile as her corpse lay limp atop a concrete coffin, and you knew that her chuckles would forever be lodged in her throat._

_You turned your head, looking away as another explosion rang through the war zone. Your father was still there, his eyes shining with fear and worry as he tried to bring you to your feet. The world was collapsing around you, but the only thing he wanted to save was his little girl._

_“ **Y/N,** ” his voice hovered over your ears, desperate as he tugged at your arm, “There’s no time. We need to go.”_

_“Right.”_

_You let him pull you through the ruins of the only home you had ever known, watching Imperial dropships soar overhead and praying that they wouldn’t send any more soldiers your way. Reels of flickering images ran through your thoughts, reminding you of the children the soldiers had used for target practice in your backyard. You might have been able to save them, in another life, but your family had taken the commotion as an opportunity to flee as screams began to flood the alleys you crept through. You hated that you had to leave them. You hated that you let them die._

_Your eyes caught a glimpse of blue. There was a crash. A dropship went down in flames. Your ears were ringing, and you reached for them, feeling warmth and moisture once your hands met your earlobes._

_Blood._

_You couldn’t feel your legs. Your arms were aching. Every breath you took sent tremors down your spine._

_When did the concrete come to kiss your cheeks? You were standing just a moment ago, but you couldn’t seem to move anymore._

_Your father was running, his face streaked with red as he went to you. His arms wrapped around you, cradling you to his chest as his mouth formed words that you couldn’t comprehend. You watched his eyes, finding yourself in his irises as he rose with you in his arms. You felt small again, resting in your father’s grasp as your eyelids grew heavy. Your mother’s laughter found its way to your ears, and you let a smile tug at your lips. It had been a long night. It was time to go home, now._

_The explosions were beginning to resemble fireworks as dropships fell from the heavens, streaks of blue darting from place to place across an angry sky. You were getting closer, bobbing up and down with your father’s steady footsteps as your eyes trained on the lights. Your hearing was returning to you, and you heard screams again, loud and clear as voices repeated one word over and over._

_Lucis._

_You passed a dropship, still crackling as flames rose around it. Metal fused to metal, Imperial soldier joining with Imperial aircraft as you bobbed past. The blue light was leaving trails above you, and if you squinted, you saw a man up there. He battled in the sky as you approached people on the ground, fighting tin men as villagers were evacuated into armored vehicles. You shifted in your father’s arms. You made it._

_His arms tightened around you as you approached the vans. There was a clear path, with friendly fighters battling to protect you. You let yourself relax against his chest. For a moment, you let yourself feel safe_

_A disembodied scream cut through the air._

_You head stopped bobbing against him. His legs were frozen mid-step. The vans weren’t getting any closer._

_Something was pushing itself into your side. Warmth spread across your hip, and your father dropped to his knees. Leaning back, you let your eyes travel from his face to his abdomen._

_**No.** _

_Jagged metal jutted through his middle, wearing a halo of blood as it reached for you. His hands still wrapped around you, clutching desperately at your sides as his life faded._

_“Y/N,” he gasped, pleading, “Are you okay? Let me see you.”_

_Your eyes found his, mingling with the colors swimming through his irises. Love oozed from his features, softening his cheeks and rubbing the stress from his forehead. He searched your face, focusing on the curve of your nose and the grooves in your skin._

_“Look at you,” he spoke slowly, labored breaths skipping from his lips, “Daddy’s little girl, all grown up.”_

_You shook your head. Shaking, you took one of his hands in your own._

_“Dad,” you forced yourself to smile, “I’ll always be your little girl.”_

_He tried to laugh, but his hearty rumblings were tangled with the sword in his stomach, and he spluttered painfully._

_“I know,” he said, “My sweet, happy little girl.”_

_A tear slipped from your lashes, finding a home on your cheek. Your smile faltered._

_“Please,” his hand rose, trembling as he reached to brush away the droplet, “Stay happy for me.”_

_Your voice was caught in your throat. Your lips quivered. You nodded._

_“I love you.”_

_He let his eyes close, holding you loosely in his weakening arms. You followed suit, leaning your head into his chest. A heart that had always been too big for him echoed its final song into your ear, pumping out the only life it had left to give as the man who raised you found his way to the Astrals._

_Voices surrounded you. You caught hold of words like “King” and “Majesty”. Hazily, you wondered if the king had really come all this way, and for a moment you played with the idea of meeting real Lucian royalty._

_One of the voices dragged the sword from your father’s stomach, asking you questions laced with worry. You didn’t know what it was saying.You weren’t sure how to answer. After a moment, it stepped away, calling for the king._

_Without a sword to steady him, your father’s upright position began to waiver. You could hear the voice returning as his shoulders lurched forward. You listened for the words of a king as his arms released your sides. You let your own voice fall from your throat._

_“I love you too, Dad.”_

_You fell together._


End file.
